Harry Potter and The Year of Love
by superisque
Summary: Harry is faced with more challenges than just Voldemort. Not really good with summaries but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Year of Love

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter though I do wish I had written the last book because I could not disagree more with the ending. Due to my disagreement with the ending I didn't read the book save the Prologue. It feels as though he (Harry) married his mother, Red hair and all….. Anyways here goes the story. My first one ever! This starts at the end of sixth year. If all goes well it might go into the seventh yr…

Chapter One

A boy of almost seventeen was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, replaying the scene of Dumbledore being murdered, which brought back the memory of Sirius being killed on his behalf in the Department of Mysteries.

Two different years, for the same purpose, he had lost the most important people in his life. One whom he had considered the last person who was like a grandfather to him, the closest thing to family he had had left after his godfather, Sirius was killed, Dumbledore.

Nothing anyone could say anything at all to make him forgive himself. It was his fault that both of them were dead. They had been trying to save him, all because he was born and that damn Prophecy. His Mom sacrificed herself and she had died because she loved him, his Dad had right by his mother and him till the end trying to protect his family.

He was back to being alone again as it had been before he knew about Hogwarts, Voldemort or the Magical World at all. Everyone was expecting him to go to Dumbledore's funeral, but he wasn't ready to face his headmaster as of yet. He had not cried for the man he had come to consider as his grandfather because he felt it would be accepting his death. He wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't ready face the world alone, his courage had left him as he noted his mentor get killed by a man he never thought would have the power to kill the most powerful wizard in the world. He now understood that his hate for Snape was deeper and more focused than it had been before. Snape came a second close to the list of the people he hated, with Voldemort being number one.

Looking at the clock on the wall he sighed, he had five minutes to get to the Quidditch Pitch. He left his dorm-room and dragged his feet down the stairs to the Common Room and out to the Pitch. His heart and head were heavy, and that wasn't the end of it because he ached. He was carrying the weight of both the Muggle and Magical World on his shoulders and he was only sixteen. His shoulders were starting to ache from the heaviness of it. The weight of the job ahead of him, a job bestowed on him before he was even born, weighed down on him until he couldn't properly breathe just from the thought of it.

His job was to save the world, to kill the one wizard who had terrorized people, was terrorizing people and would terrorize people in days or maybe years to come. The saddest thing that made him lose any hope was that he was the only one who was able to save the world, all because he was The Chosen One or The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then he had found out right before his considered grandfather had died the excuse of a human being named Voldemort whom he had kill or killed by, had separated his soul into seven pieces which practically made him immortal unless they were destroyed one by one.

He knew he had to search for the Hocruxes and all but between that time and the end of the battle there was going to be a lot of deaths. He would stop as many as he could and he would do it by himself. He wasn't about to put more people in danger. He knew that his diary was destroyed; the ring Dumbledore died trying to destroy, and another piece of him that was destroyed when he put himself back together in fourth year to get a body. That was three out of the way and four more to go. He had suspicions as to two of them but wasn't sure. He would have to use his time in Privet Drive wisely if he was planning on defeating Riddle.

He got to the ground and noticed everyone had something black on with their robes on top of their clothes, he had chosen to wear all black and not his robe because he felt he had lost his Gryffindor courage along with his mentor. Everyone looked sad and worried and scared all rolled into one, no one was talking to one another and the few that noticed him they would look at him with hope filled and pleading eyes. He could not understand what they wanted from him. He knew he would defeat Voldemort but he would not make it alive either. A new wave of depression set in at that thought until he looked up and saw his two best friends. At least they'll have each other at the end, he thought to himself. Sadness at never having a love like theirs hit him like a wall of bricks. They were standing so close to each other talking quietly to each other but animatedly and he knew they most likely were talking about their relationship, consoling each other about the late Headmaster's death.

A wave of something unsettling went through his body. He couldn't explain the feeling that went through them as he examined their proximity to the other closer. He didn't want to examine it either, because subconsciously he knew where they would lead. Dismissing the feeling to grief and anger for Dumbledore's death he moved in closer to them and stood with his friends as they had stopped talking the moment they saw him. Feeling more alone than ever, he looked over at the people who were sitting in the seats of the pitch and noted the Slytherin students were fewer than any other House. Most of the faces there he recognized as they were from the other three Houses and he had taught most of their upper class students in the DA meeting when that toad faced-wouldn't-be-surprised-if-she-were-a-Death Eater, evil woman Umbridge.

He took a resigned breath and looked at his two best friends and contemplated on whether to tell them about the Hocruxes or not. All they knew was that he was doing to Dumbledore's office to get trained in Occlumency. He decided on waiting till the funeral was done and they were on their way back "home".

"I guess this is it. It's now or never. We say goodbye to the greatest wizard to ever grace this world in our generation," he said as McGonagall stood and Sonorused her voice signaling the start of the service.

Please R&R and tell me if I should continue***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ladies and gentleman, this year Hogwarts has faced one of the biggest loses ever. Today we mourn the death of one Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, protector, mentor and someone's brother. For years under the leadership of Professor Dumbledore-"

Harry zoomed out as McGonagall gave her speech at which some points she had to stop and wipe a few tears from her eyes and to clear her voice. He stared at her face as she spoke but he could not make out anything she was saying. She looked as though speaking about her former boss was tearing her into shreds. Her face was contorted in pain. Though she was trying to hide it, it ended up screwing her face up more, which made it look as though she was in physical pain. She spoke with such conviction that if you didn't look closely at her, you wouldn't notice how frail and pail she looked.

He could not keep looking at her anymore as her pain was starting to make him very uncomfortable because he was starting to notice there might have had been more than a professional relationship between his two professors. He looked around the bleachers again and his eyes landed on the Slytherin students who were at the funeral. He knew some of their faces but not their names except for one of them. His air supply completely shut itself down as he noted the blond boy who was sitting hidden from view by his two cronies. Red flashed in front of his eyes, a feeling of vibration started from the very nails of his toes to the tips of his unruly hair. A moment later he felt his magic weaving itself in the centre of his chest.

Hermione who was sitting next to him glanced over at Harry to see if he was okay. She had heard his intake of breath and thought it was from what Minerva McGonagall had just said. That wasn't however the case, his eyes were focused straight ahead, and when she noticed who he was looking at she smothered her gasp and moved to touch Harry so he would not do anything rush. Before she touched him she realized he was giving of a vibe of a magic she had had only read in _Hogwarts: a History_. She touched his shoulder and shook him so he could look at her. When he did his eyes were almost black, any trace of the Harry who was nice and easy to be around was gone. In his place was Harry, whom she believed even Voldemort would be afraid of.

Harry looked long and hard into Hermione's face and noted her tear streaked face. She had red puffy eyes and a very red nose, but she seemed to not care much about that as she looked in concern at him. At that moment she looked more beautiful to him than any other time had seen her. The pain on her face as she looked at him made his insides churn. His anger dissipated as he stared into her eyes, she had the most beautiful brown eyes ever.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked in a venom filled whisper.

"I'm not sure, but he's making his way out now. He's leaving," she told him still looking at Harry but also tracking Malfoy's movements from the corner of her eye.

Harry looked at the place Malfoy had just vacated and tracked his Slytherin Robe clad back till the end of the row. His goons weren't following but they had looks of confusion on their faces. Once Malfoy was at the end of his row just about to step off the stairs he turned and his silver gray eyes connected with Harry's. Time as it seemed slowed until it was just the two of them (**not in a romantic way of course**). Malfoy opened his mouth and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Without any anytime to react on Harry's part he turned and in a swoosh of robes and walked off towards the castle.

Harry was shocked to say the least. The boy who had tried to kill Dumbledore but had had not the nerve to go ahead and kill him had come to the funeral and apologised to Harry. He had looked genuine, at that. What is going on? Harry questioned himself.

He was brought back to the world by Hermione who was looking at him worriedly. He gave her an assuring smile and she gave him a brief hug that left him breathless for a second until he heard McGonagall say, "-Hogwarts will re-open at the same exact date it has always opened this year, September the first. Beat the station at 10:30a.m and be on board by 10:55a.m, the train leaves at exactly 11:00a.m"

He looked around once more and found that most of the upper class students were relieved to hear this news. McGonagall was still speaking-"Though Professor Dumbledore is not here anymore you will find this is the safest place in the whole Wizarding Community. There are wards here that have been set up since the very beginning of this castle being built by the Four Founders and Headmasters before Professor Dumbledore, then his of course. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be at this time, in this horrible war. You'll get your scores and lists of books for your school years in the summer. Be sure to be on time for the train on the first. Thank you all for coming." With that the funeral was over and Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the stadium to go back to the Castle along with everyone else.

Hermione was talking about how the school would open and a whole ton of things about school. She was trying to take everyone's mind off of the funeral that had just taken place. Bless her for thinking school and books would heal everything.

He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news of the Hocruxes to them and tell them that he had not intention of returning to Hogwarts.

****Please Read and Review****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I couldn't remember the other word for a smaller compartment in a train.**

With his trunk at the end of his bed, Hedwig's cage on top of it, he was packed and ready to go "home" for the summer. To pass his time he was back in his previous position of lying on his back and thinking. He was thinking about his two best friends. There was Ron, the strategic, sometimes jealous, and fame-loving and he had come to think of the tall Redhead, as a brother. Though at times Ron drove him insane with his praise for money and all that artificial stuff, he still saw him as a brother. Then there was Hermione, his best female friend. She was the brain, the rationale and the voice of reason in his world. She was not into hero-worshipping of him as Ron's sister Ginny. She was the one person who wasn't afraid to stand up to him and by him.

As lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't see or hear Hermione come into his dorm. When she sat next to his lying form on his bed that's when he noticed her smell of spring and fresh wild flowers. He liked her smell, because it wasn't too flowery or overpowering. He could get lost in her smell forever. If Voldemort comes in now and put a Cruciatus curse on him he would not feel the pain of the curse because heaven, which was Hermione's scent, was on him.

"How are you feeling Harry," she asked him disturbing him from his thoughts of her scent with her voice. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione, but he knew he liked it when she was around.

"I am feeling fine, Mione," he answered using the nickname he usually used only when he was thinking.

"It's not your fault they are gone you know that right Harry?"

For a moment he was shocked at how quickly she had switched the subject. She had not even acknowledged his use of the nick-name he had just used on her. He knew how she hated the nick-name Ron had given her, Hermy. He could understand why she didn't like it too because it wasn't such an attractive name on a girl. It made her sound as though she was Grawp's sister.

He recovered quickly from the mention of his deceased, mentor and godfather.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty hard to not think that way though when everyone around you seems to be dropping dead after you have spoken to them or if anyone finds that they know "The Harry Potter." You've got to stop and wonder, or ask yourself: "Why are they all dying? Why are they all still talking to me?" Before you say anything,"" he said when he saw her opening her mouth about to say something. "I know I didn't use my wand to kill them but I led them to their deaths. But I understand my mistakes now and they won't be repeated," he said with conviction.

For some reason Hermione did not like the last part of his explanation, because her expression was screwed up into an almost angry scowl.

"Harry, I'm not going to pretend I understand what you are going through right now because I don't know how it feels. But Harry, I know, I understand you and from what I've seen, from how _fine_ you have been doing lately, to me, you are not okay. You've barely spoken to me or Ron the whole of three days since Professor Dumbledore was killed. Know it's too early to tell you to try and move past it but Harry you need to realize that it wasn't your fault because otherwise their sacrifices were for nothing." She told him emphasizing her points by looking right into his eyes, her hands holding onto each of his.

Before he answered he marveled in the softness of her hand. "I know Hermione, I'll try to work things out, so those sacrifices won't be a lost cause." He answered her with a smile.

Across from the Lake he heard the train whistle blow signaling ten minutes before it would leave. Ron had gone ahead of Harry to buy some snacks and get a compartment.

"We have to leave," Hermione said stating the obvious. Her trunk was already in the Common Room and ready to go. Harry put a levitating spell on his trunk and they made their way out of the Boys' Dorm.

"By the Hermione…," he waited until she faced him. "You are the best, Thank you for helping me." He told her smiling the very first genuine smile in months.

Seeing the smile she had missed for some time now Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. She held him in her arms and she liked the feel of him so close to her. He was so warm and…safe. He smelled nice and manly, a scent she found completely amazing and very suitable of him.

Harry was smiling as he laid his chin on top of her head, her hair smelled lovely. He liked the Sweet Pea smell of her hair. She felt so right in his arms. She came up just to his shoulder and she had to actually stand on her tip-toes to put her arms on his shoulder. She and her smell were intoxicating; he could feel his body start responding to her so he released her.

"We should go," he said with a smile in his voice.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Hogwarts Express, now 9 and ¾ Express, slowly. They put their things in the language compartment and went to look for Ron and their other friends. After searching through compartments in which he found familiar faces. Some of them wished him condolences and some of them just said hi to him and Hermione.

When they finally found Ron, he was sitting with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Ron had a variety of Candy and solid food in front him and he seemed to be having the time of his life with his food. He seemed as though he had no worries in the world, and knowing Ron he probably had nothing to worry about if he had his food.

"Harry, Hermione," he said in greeting. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all said their hellos. They spoke about nothings, like what next year will be like, and what classes they might take and all that. Harry made sure to add in one or two words every time everyone thought he had grown too quiet. He made sure though to say nothing about his "classes, or return" to Hogwarts. Neville gave an excuse of going to see someone in some compartment as did Luna and Ginny and with that they were gone leaving the table for the trio to talk.

Harry didn't know where and how to start with his explanation so he was silent for a while. He looked at his two best friends and decided to start from the very beginning.

**Thank you to ****starfire478 for reviewing, my very first review and adding my story to your favourite alerts. The very first story alert person to thank: ROBERT-19588, Thank you. And thanks to starboy454 for adding my story to his favourite stories. Love you all. Now please more people Read and Review. Thanx everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry to keep you waiting long, but my internet has been acting up lately. So for those who reviewed and read or added to your ****favourites****, Thank You. I am so sorry to disappoint.**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione watched Harry, as he tried to figure something out. He looked to be in so much concentration she was starting to worry he was thinking about Voldemort again.

"It's okay Harry, you can tell us anything," she said trying to assure him. She took hold of his hand and he looked at her drawing strength from her.

"Remember, the prophecy in our fifth year?" he asked looking at Ron then at Hermione for confirmation. They both nodded their heads in confirmation and he went on. "You remember how it said I was the only one who could kill Voldemort and in the process maybe be killed by him," Ron flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name and Hermione winced when he said he might be killed. She squeezed his hand once more trying to show him support.

"You can defeat him Harry, and we'll be right beside you," determination and conviction rang in her voice and he smiled though his seemed worn and weary. "We just have to find out what the prophecy meant by the power you know not, and we'll be ready."

"It's not that simple Mione," he said, then noticed he had used their secret nickname in front of Ron. He tried to make it seem like it was nothing but when he glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and noted how his body tensed before he quickly relaxed it. Ron's expression went on alert for a second then it was clear. "When I was in training with Dumbledore, he didn't teach me just Occlumency, but Leglimency as well. He even started teaching me the basic stuff about Wandless Magic and the whole nine yards but the-," he paused taking a moment to gather his thoughts together once more.

Hermione gave him a reassuring nod while Ron looked uncomfortable but wearily between him and Hermione.

"He wanted me to learn as much as possible in the little time we had. Of course because of the upcoming battle we had to research as much as possible. What we found was a little disconcerting considering Voldemort practically divided his soul into seven pieces," he stopped for a second for that to sink in as he heard Hermione's gasp at whit he had just said and Ron's shudder at the use of Voldemort's name.

Before Hermione could say anything Ron finally asked the question knew Harry knew he would ask. "What is a Hocrux?" his tone was relaxed and nonchalant.

Hermione stared at him for a second with a lost expression on her face. To say she was flabbergasted at his lack of knowledge for things that maybe responsible for killing him was an understatement. She was in a shocked silence and that was saying a lot because it wasn't everyday Hermione was at a loss of words.

Snapping out of her state before Ron could say anything more as he was plainly planning to do she was about to tell him what it was but Harry beat her to it because he knew if she started lecturing him it would be for a while. Not that he would complain as he would be watching her lips the whole time. _Don't even go there Potter._ He chastised himself.

"Ron, a Hocrux is a piece of somebody's soul that they take out of their body, so they can divide it up into however many pieces they want. In Voldemort's case it's seven different pieces," by now Ron's eyes were wider than they had been whenever Harry used Voldemort's name.

Hermione's hand had flown up to her mouth and her eyes were glued on that he started feeling uncomfortable. She had an expression that was a mixture of thoughtfulness, anger, sadness, sorrow and something he couldn't quite discern. He could see her mind working itself at a thousand miles a second. He could almost feel the question that was about to come out of her mouth before she asked it.

"We have three pieces destroyed. The night Dumbledore died he was trying to destroy Voldemort's ring. I finished it up a few seconds before I side apparated him to Hogsmeade to get back to Hogwarts. He had me force him to drink some potion that was protecting the ring from anyone who was Voldemort. He told me to give it to him no matter how much he resisted, because the ring had to be destroyed. If I hadn't forced him to drink the potion he might have had been strong enough to deflect the spell Snape sent him. He would have at least ducked out of the way of the spell and maybe survived. I couldn't help him because he had my body under his spell and I couldn't move until I was too late. When he died-," he was about to continue when Hermione cut him off.

"It's not your fault Harry. You couldn't have deflected Dumbledore's spell even if you had tried. Not without enough training," she said as she launched herself at him, with all her might and hugged him fiercely, protectively. The spaced look that had taken place in his once vibrant and beautiful emerald green eyes had worried her. So she did the one thing she knew she would want someone to do for her if she was going through what he was.

Harry went stiff for a moment before he realized what she was doming. The third hug he had ever gotten from anyone, she had been the first and second. What amazed him was the fact that it felt good to be in her arms. She felt soft and much like comfort. She felt safe and he wanted a safe place. _Don't go there. We've been through this Potter. _

He pulled back a little and noted that tears were streaming down her face. He panicked for a nano-second thinking maybe he shouldn't have told her then, he felt his heart and body were feeling lighter than before he had told her and Ron about the Hocruxes. Instead of pulling away he pulled her closer and held her face into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair down, and then he realized Ron was still in the compartment. His emerald eyes connected with Ron's blue and Ron said nothing except for look suspiciously between him and Hermione. Harry chose to not ask about Ron's suspicious looks, and drew Hermione closer to his shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione; I have time to train before the big battle. Something tells me he won't attack me anytime soon as he is gathering his army, other people though I don't know which is why I've decided to start this summer," he left out what he was starting this summer on purpose because he knew how she would react.

Hermione sniffled then looked up from Harry's jacket and into his eyes, "Does that mean we have to have gym memberships?"

"Yes, only if they are close to your houses. You want to be able to be at a distance where you can run back home and be safe," he looked at Ron again waiting to see if he would confirm what he had said.

"I don't know if I will have enough time to go to the gym Harry, I will be working with Fred and George at their business this summer, he said then looked thoughtful for a second. "How are you going to go to the gym Harry if you have Aurors and members of the Order on your tail the whole time?"

"I'm sure Tonks and Remus will allow me, if not they'll escort me and if those two don't work, I have my Invisibility Cloak and I can sneak out." Harry answered in a tone that said he had it all planned. "If that doesn't work I can sneak to the Dursely home's basements were Dudley's gym equipment is, before anyone in the house wakes up. I would still need to go out because I still have to go outside once in a while to hunt for the Hocruxes though."

"So, when and where do I meet you?"

He played dumb for a minute trying to act as though he didn't know what she was talking about. "If you want to run with me I'd have to call you and tell what date it would be. I'll have to check with Remus and Tonks on whether it safe for you to come here."

"Harry," she said in a deadly serious, silent voice that meant business.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm coming with you to look for the Hocruxes."

"So am I mate, forget Fred and George's shop."

"No you are not. Not either one of you, I need to do this on my own," he said looking between the two of them. Then his eyes focused on Hermione willing her to remember the Order of the Phoenix when she got hurt. "I'm not putting you in danger again," his eyes lingered on her a while longer then he looked at them both. "I can't lose you. I won't lose you," he emphasised.

"I'm not letting you do this on your own Harry," she looked determined and he knew that look was trouble. "If it means I won't go home this summer so I can stay with you at your, that way we can go together to hunt for them then I'll do just that. My Mom and Dad won't have a problem driving me to your house."

Harry knew he wouldn't win this fight, so he knew she was going to have to come with him for the search. He couldn't imagine his Hermione living in the same condition he did every summer he went to the Durselys. _His Hermione? Where did those thoughts come from? _ He didn't want her purity to be tainted with that of the excuses of human beings who were his supposed family. His past was too dark for her pure and honest soul.

"Fine, Mione you win. I was planning on starting by doing research then going to the places I suspect he would hide his Hocruxes starting the second week of July. I think by then I would have mastered some of the things I actually need to know on Hocruxes and hopefully my body will be more of in shape," he told her reluctantly.

"Harry, Bill's wedding is on the sixteenth of July, which is the second week of July, so how are you going to manage to be there?" Ron asked speaking out for the first time in a while.

"I'm sure I can take a day off and come to the wedding," Harry stated the obvious.

"I'm in, I would not leave you hanging mate," Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. Neither Harry nor Hermione missed the fact that his hands dropped onto Harry's shoulder with a little more force than necessary, and in the action causing Hermione's head that had found its place onto Harry's shoulder.

Hermione lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and missed the contact immediately, making her wish she could put it back on his shoulder. She was afraid he wouldn't like it as much so she sat next to him instead her head on the back of the train sit trying to make her breath even again.

Something popped in her brain that she noticed Harry had been avoiding: School. She had to ask him about it.

"Harry, do you think we'll be able to destroy the last four Hocruxes before school starts again?"

He inhaled sharply and looked at her knowing his avoidance skim had been found out. He could not look into her eyes as he spoke so he just looked out the window.

"Actually Hermione, I was planning on not going back to Hogwarts. I don't think I will have enough essentials and sources to help me in my search. So I decided to not go back. Not only that but, everyone is way safer at Hogwarts without me there, to draw Voldemort to them. "

Though Hermione had been expecting an answer along the same line she fell into shock again a second time in one train ride. The boys should be proud of themselves. Her brain was still trying to process what he had just said when they heard the overhead announcement announcing they would be at 9 and ¾ in twenty minutes.

**Again I am so sorry for not updating earlier. My internet has issues. Thanx to everyone who reviewed or added the story to their favourites anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"You are not going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks, her heart dropped and she could hear it shatter as it hit the floor. She always imagined the three of them finishing school together. Harry and Ron were her first friends ever. Harry more than Ron as he hadn't made fun of her book-loving nature, and now to think that he wouldn't be finishing school with them was very disconcerting to her. He had to know that even Voldemort couldn't touch him in Hogwarts.

"Harry, you have to come back to Hogwarts. Its safer there than anywhere else in the world-," Harry cut her off with a look. He looked sad and as though he had already made his mind up.

"But Harry-," she started to say, they were communicating silently again which made Ron mad because sometimes when they started doing that he would end up falling behind on what was going on.

"Mione, I can't go back to that place. Too many people in that castle have shed their blood and lost their lives trying to protect me. I can't keep facing that anymore. Please understand. I know you love school too much to not go back that's why I didn't want you to know about when I would start hunting for the Hocruxes and not going back to Hogwarts." he said, his tone saying he clearly saying he didn't want to discuss this topic anymore.

She knew she had lost, but that was only for now. She would try to convince him to go back before the summer ended.

"Okay Harry, if you aren't going back then I won't go back either," she said and she knew she meant it when she said it. If he wouldn't go back she wouldn't, because she didn't think she knew how to cope if something were to happen to him.

"Hermione, you can't give up school for me. That's…That's," Harry said shock covering his handsome face, he couldn't even find the right words to finish his statement. He wouldn't let her do this. He knew how much she loved school and he couldn't take that from her.

"I'm not going to school either, if you are not going Mate. I won't let you have all the adventure to yourself, I want in. I think we should stay at Grimauld Place when you turn seventeen and we can start doing magic in the Magical world. We'll have to take our Apparating licenses before summer ends. Sorry Hermy you won't be allowed to take your test until September, when you turn seventeen." Ron said a smirk on his face.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had used her much hated nick-name, instead, she was still stuck on the fact that he was actually supporting Harry on not going back to school.

"Ronald," she stressed his name. "He is much safer there; they have more wards protecting that school than anywhere else in all the schools of magic. Harry will have access to books and so many more things from that school than anywhere else in this world. He just has to go to to the Restricted Section, and I'm sure Professor-, well Headmistress McGonagall would allow him because it will have something to do with saving the Magical World,"

"Yeah, but Hermione, how will McGonagall support that when she thinks, "Potter is just a boy,"" he said pitching his voice high to be womanly, like and more specifically the teacher in question's.

"If Harry or I aren't prefects then you would have to use your privileges and take the books out for us." she told him in her you-are- a-first-year and-you-don't-understand-stuff-that every-seventh-understands tone.

"I like both of your ideas but no matter what you decide, in the end I am still not going to Hogwarts," Harry said and stood up and left.

He walked out of the compartment and made it look as though he was going to the bathroom. They had five minutes left to get to 9and ¾ so he turned around and made his way to the language compartment. He had already switched to his Muggle clothes; all he had to do was take his Robe off which he did. He folded it and put it in his worn school bag, and took Hedwig's cage. She wasn't in her cage so he figured she had gone hunting.

He made his way back to his compartment, he noted the tension that was between nis two friends and decided to not even ask about it. He wasn't ready to hear other people's relationships problems as he had his own. He had dumped Ginny in order to protect her but he had found out the real reason they had broken up. He had found his feelings for Hermione start to surface up, that's when he had known with Ginny it was a safety thing. She felt easy, and not complicated. He knew if he stayed with her eventually she would bore him. There relationship was based on what everyone wanted, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, but Harry wasn't one to follow rules. He realized how people had come to the conclusion that Ginny and he would work, "they would all be a big Weasley family," as Molly, Ron's mother had once said.

The only problem was that you couldn't fake love even if you tried. Eventually you would get tired and bored with the relationship. He wanted to protect Ginny, but he thought of her as a sister but, it was different with Hermione. He pulled back from his thoughts as he knew that was some dangerous territory he was about to go into. He didn't want his feeling to become too overpowering that he wouldn't be able to control them around Hermione.

The train stopped a couple of seconds later and he figured he should be the first to leave.

"See you sometime during summer you guys. Have a good summer and make sure to spend as much time with your family as possible," he said then turned around and left the compartment toward the exit door of the compartment.

Hermione was the first to move. She ran after Harry and caught him just as he was just about step out. She took his hand in hers and they walked out together with Ron trailing right behind them.

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said as she pulled him to a stop close to their already cart packed luggage.

Harry was startled to hear her apologizing to him. He had been the jerk in this so why was she the one apologizing? "No, Mione don't apologize to me. You did nothing wrong, I didn't tell you what was going on and you have been my best friends for years now and I should know that I can tell you two anything. If anything I am the one who is sorry Mione, I didn't give you enough credit to be able to make decisions of your own safety. Do you forgive me?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded her head and drew him into another hug, their fingers still intertwined. She liked this closeness between them better than just being friends. She lifted her head from Harry's neck and pulled back a little, she pulled Ron into the hug and they group hugged for a moment before pulling back.

She felt the difference between giving Ron a hug and Harry a hug almost immediately after he came into the hug. There was no magnetism that drew her closer to him as with Harry, he didn't feel as though she could spend a life time in his arms as with Harry. She didn't feel that sparkle of electricity she felt with Harry every time their bodies grazed.

When the hug was over, Hermione remembered she had written her house number down that she was supposed to give to Harry. She used her other hand that wasn't clasped with Harry's to take and give the paper to him. He took it and looked down at the paper and looked questioningly at her.

"Call me on that number Harry, anytime." She told him the hugged him, then Ron again then left.

Harry looked at his best mate, "You have a good summer Ron, and try to get in some exercise as much as you possibly can. Ron nodded and smiled at Harry. See you in a few." He said and gave him a clap on the shoulder. He turned to his cart and pushed it towards the Durselys. Only Petunia and Dudley were there which meant either Vernon was at work or out of town with his work.

**A/N: I don't really like it when a guy is dating a girl who is older than him so I changed Hermione's age and a few more thins I can't remember. Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

******Again I apologise to all those who have been waiting for this but have not heard from me. I have the worst internet on earth, AOL: it make s a person to get on it because it's so slow. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, please keep doing so. I have to go check my mail now so I can thank you all by names. Love to you all…..******

His thoughts scattered all over Harry pushed the trolley in front of him to the awaiting Durselys' family car. His summer would be filled with nothing but Hocruxes, how to defeat Voldemort and the power he doesn't know. He knew he was ready for this training session to start because no one was going to be keeping him in the dark anymore. He was just ready to start the actual journey to either Voldemort's, his or both of their fall. He knew he would not give up until the world was rid of the evil that was Voldemort even if in the processes it might bring him to his own demise.

Harry Potter being the almost man he was, two weeks after summer begun, he was starting to forgive himself about all the people who keep dying for him. He was emotionally cleansing himself inside and out. Every little guilt had had been feeling he was taking it, channeling it into a specific magic that was controlled by emotion called Telekinesis otherwise, Wandless magic. He would channel whatever emotion he was feeling into helping him get to know who he was better than he had known himself. He was gaining confidence in himself though not to the point of being vain, or arrogant. He ha decided to get to exercising as soon as he had arrived at the Dursely home.

He had found that lying on his back as he had planned to do the first two weeks while buried in books not too fruitful. He decided that if he read and exercised what he read, he would not have any problems. No one from the Ministry was going to do anything about his Telekinesis or Telepathy as it is his newest found ability, because no one had cast magic, there also are Wizards and Witches of age surrounding his house.

Harry made his way to the basement of his current house, that's were all the Dudley's gym equipment is. He did his now sixty sit-ups and the same amount of push-ups as well. His lanky frame was starting to tone up into that of a man. His shoulders were broadening his muscles tightening and though he himself had not realized it he was already growing taller. He moved on to the weight lifts, all this time he had music on loud in his earphones of his CD player, a gift from Mrs. Figg for Christmas. He just turned it to a radio station he found he liked that seemed to play music that was for young teens such as him.

After an hour and half of punching, kicking and a little bit of mental training, Harry went upstairs quickly to take a shower. Due to his body not being too used to exercise just yet, so he could feel his muscles responding to each step he took, up the stairs_. No matter, this is the beginning of a bigger journey; he_ dismissed it and continued on upstairs. He took a quick shower and went back down stairs to cook the two fat pigs and the excessively organized Lady he called aunt. After making the bacon and eggs with tea fro the three Harry went back out and took money he had changed from Galleons to Pounds.

He walked out of the house and came face to face with Tonks and Lupin.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked trying to sound stern but with a half bubblegum pink and half apple red haired style he found it very hard to keep looking at her and not laugh, so instead he looked at Lupin who had no problem looking stern and serious.

"Hello Nymphadora, Remus," he greeted not answering her.

"Harry, where are you going?" this time it was Remus.

"London," Harry said looking at the Bus's schedule.

"What's in London?" Tonks asked again.

"Driving classes and possibly a car," Harry replied briefly. He had started going to driving school and he was sure by the time his birthday came in about four and a half weeks he would have a license and a car. **(His possible car is on my profile") **He also found some Martial art classes and he had paid the man extra to spend his time teaching him everything he possibly could in a short frame of three months. He was already on his third belt, since he pretty much spent all his time before going to his two hour in-class driving lesson and the hour instructional actual driving. After that he would come back to Martial arts and leave the training center overwhelmed by information.

Lupin accessed Harry and realized the Harry that he had seen at the Train station was slowly disappearing and a more confident and clam not too rush Harry was taking place. He was still Harry just different, he seemed more serious and too grown, in the eyes that have always been his mother's, than his actual age.

"Harry I want to come with you. I also want to offer you training in Defense and maybe more physical combat if you wouldn't mind," Remus said in a voice that clearly said he understood what Harry was preparing to do and he was ready to help.

"Where would you train me?" Harry asked concerned.

"My house, have all the equipment that helped me become an Auror," Remus answered with an amused smile.

"Okay, can we start tomorrow night?" Harry asked looking forward to tomorrow.

"I'll pick you up at six,"

"Okay, now that that's taken care of I am going to London," he said and walked to the Bus's stop.

"We're coming with you," Tonks said and noted he was about to say something. "I'll change my appearance to almost similar to yours only girlish and we can change Remus's hair so it looks closer to yours that way we'll look as though we are brother and sister going shopping with Daddy Remus," Tonks said and smiled at her brilliance. Harry just smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes but no one else noted.

With that said Harry, Tonks and Remus went to the bus stop with the latter's appearances altered. And like that the bus came and they were on their way to London.

**A/N: In the next chapter we see Harry in London and he might see something that might some jealousy from him to get his and Hermione's relationship move a little faster. Stay Tuned. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry made his way through the crowds of Diagon Alley, his disguise in place. The only reason you would get who he was was if you have already met him and you knew every detail of him. From the very smell of him to his height and weight, however if you hadn't seen him since Hogwarts and the growth spurt he had just gone through, he wouldn't be recognized. Too much had changed. He had separated with Remus and Tonks, they were to meet up at the Infiniti Dealer shop, and he had given directions to the couple, before they went "shopping".

He wasn't taking a chance of running into anyone he might know today. Checking for his wand again in his back pocket he stepped into Madame Belch's bookstore. He knew everyone who was practicing to be an Auror in the future went to this bookstore. As he stepped in a bell went off and the lady he assumed was the owner of the store, walked towards him with a smile. "Can I help you son?"She asked him

He thought about telling her no for a second then thought he might move faster and get everything done on time if he got help. " Yes, I am looking for books on Self Defense and various potions," he answered and showed her the list of books he had found at the back of the Marauder's map written in invisible ink. As she read on the list he saw her smile was becoming smaller and small until it was at last gone.

"Who are you?"Her voice was low and gravelly as though she was afraid of him. Her face had turned ashen and her lower lip was trembling.

"Ma'am, could I just get the books? My identity isn't important," he told her in a persuasive voice.

"I will not sell you these books if you are going to give them to You-Know-Who so he can take over our community, "she answered fear still written all over her face but she was standing up for what she believed.

"I am not on Voldemort's side," Harry said quietly. She flinched physically at the mention of the name of the darkest wizard of their age. He dropped the black cloak back from his face and his emerald green eyes connected with her gray ones and she almost collapsed with relief. He smiled and drew a chair that was close by and let her sit down. His hope was that she was relieved because she thought he was just a Hogwarts student.

"I'll go look for the books and whatever I can't find I'll call," he said with a reassuring smile. He turned, about to go and get his material, when he felt her hand on his.

"Wait," she said looking at him with a studious look. She looked behind the counter towards a barely noticeable door, "Ferny! We need you upfront!"She called out.

A girl who looked around the age of fifteen walked out and made her way toward them. When she realized who Harry was her step faltered for a second, then she stepped with more purpose a blush covering her pink cheeks.

"Hello," she said a wide smile on her face. He realized who she was quickly, a Hufflepuff from Hogwarts. He wondered if she was going to go back to Hogwarts once school began. He kept the question to himself however; it was after all none of his business.

"Hi," Harry answered with an easy smile. She looked as though she had just won the Lottery when she saw his smile.

"We need you to help Mr. Potter with his books," she said with a kind smile. Shock and suspicion made the hairs on the back of Harry's head when she said his name. He was about to ask her how she knew who he was, when the girl, Ferny, interrupted.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him coming all close and into his personal space.

"Here," he said thrusting the paper in her hand and stepping back from her. For some reason a picture of Hermione showed up in his picture. He soon realized why, she wore the same perfume as Hermione's, and she had the same hair color but her hair was straight.

She took him all around the store picking out the books he had on the list. Forty-five minutes later he was done picking out the books on the list and he was ready to buy. The lady's knowledge of who he was still nagging at the back of his mind. .com/photos/24218090N03/2573677122/

The lady he had been talking to before was behind the counter again. She smiled as he moved toward her. He put the books on the counter and waited until she was done charging the books. 100.00gls (Galleons.) He took his muggle wallet out and paid her.

"I have been waiting for the day you'd come to my store. Your mother left me something to give to you…" She said pulling out a box that looked a whole like a jewelry box. "Her mother was my best friend growing up," she said pulling out a photo album. "I also happen to be a seer and I was shown twenty-three years ago of your coming, but it wasn't very clear. It wasn't "as she spoke she pointed out different pictures to Harry of her and a woman who looked a lot like the lady who he had seen in the Mirror of Erised in his first year as his grandmother. Beside her half of the time was his grandfather, and in some Dumbledore was right behind them looking on with his twinkling eyes. The eyes Harry had seen with no life or even a twinkle to show he had been alive moments before.

"Good luck to you Mr. Potter and what's coming in front of you. Take care of that girl of yours, I saw her a few days ago in this bookstore. Keep your faith. Remember… you are the only on with the power to change the future. When it comes you must embrace it and have it as your second skin. All hope rests on you and your other half. She said and smiled cryptically. Honestly Harry a little freaked out and with the way his life had gone in the almost seventeen years of his life, nothing should freak him out anymore. He said his thanks and walked towards the door a little disoriented.

"Oh, and Harry?!), she called out. He stopped and back to look at her, "After the war is finished I would like to get more acquainted with you. You are the only connection to the Potters I have left," she said a smile lingering on her mouth.

He nodded and was about to leave when a question came to his mind, "Will I win the war?"

"It's not determined yet. It depends on which path you take. You practically have two choices and I advise you to follow your heart more than anything. It's high time you get something of your own. Listen to what the prophecy is saying, make your choices wisely. You are our only hope. If you need to contact me you know where I am."

Nodding once again Harry left the store feeling lighter that when he had come to the store yet feeling heavier as the weight of the world was practically resting on his shoulders.

He paid his bill and left the store after giving the address to where his things should be delivered.

Harry met up with Tonks and Remus and they went to the Muggle part of London. The Dealer was the first on their list, so they made their way through the busy summer streets. He got inside the dealer and the very first car that stood out to him was a Navy blue Infiniti. It looked like it would blend very well with the duties he would perform in the next coming year or so. This new person he was becoming was just the right personality for this new car. He walked towards it and ran his hand over the exterior and he felt a tingle of electric excitement travel up his bloodstream, just like when he found his wand. This was his car. This was the one. All that was left was to buy it and accessorize it with magic like Sirius' motorcycle.

"I think I got it," he said to Remus. Tonks was a few feet away examining a silver Chevrolet. Remus had a huge smile on his face that suggested he approved.

"You are so much like Sirius," Remus said, and twisted his face as though he had said something wrong. Harry knew Remus thought he still couldn't talk about Sirius so he just ignored Remus' expression. He was too high from the shiny car in front of him.

"Why's that?"

"Making rush decisions on things because of how they look," he sounded a little accusatory but the smile on his face was saying something else.

"Can I help?" a man asked behind Harry and Remus. He was short, bald, and round with a beer bellied.

"I would like to buy this car," Harry said with a smile.

"No offense but, I doubt you can afford that car," Mr. Belly said.

Harry chose ignore his too similar to Dursely figure and attitude, "I would like to pay cash if you don't mind."

Harry never thought he would see a man's jaw drop as far as the man in front of him did.

An hour later had his car and Remus was driving them to lunch. Remus had told him he would start giving him lessons in when they arrived at Privet Drive, of course with Vernon's car. He won't know it because they are charming it to being invisible.

They saw a little café that looked popular enough to make them blend with everyone else. They got out of Harry's new car and they made their way to the café door.

"Tonks, if we're going to blend in you have to change your hair," Harry said smiling at her.

"Oops," she said, walked behind Remus and when she appeared again she looked a little like Harry's older sister.

"A little freaky, but it will work out." Harry commented.

Tonks just smiled in response. They walked into the café and music filled their ears. It wasn't shrieking like in clubs but enough to have people conversing loud enough to not pay much attention to other people.

"What are you ordering?" a waitress came to their table and asked. She was probably around the same age as Harry himself. Everything that was an asset of hers was almost falling out of her clothes. Harry shook his head. Hermione would never do such a thing.

He ordered a sandwich and a soda, Remus ordered the same and Tonks ordered fries and a sprite.

"I'll be back," Harry said nodding towards the bathroom. He checked to see if his wand was still in his pocket. It was so he made his way towards the bathroom. He noted two people sitting close to each other in a booth and one of them looked a whole lot like Hermione. He stepped closer to their booth curiosity taking the best of him.

It was Hermione; she was sitting across from some guy who looked like he had just stepped out of a Muggle movie. He was smiling and laughing at something she said a lot. They looked too intimate, like they had known each other for a while, and Harry was willing to bet that was the case. The guy reached his hand out and let it trace over her face, and into her air, slightly tugging as Harry usually did. Her hair was different he noted. It was straight and reach. Jealousy slammed into his gut as he saw her looking up at him with seriousness in her face, like she wanted to tell him she loved him. Harry couldn't understand why he was feeling what he was or why he was rushing to conclusions but he was and he turned and walked out of the café, passing by Remus and Tonks without a word.

Remus looked at where Harry was coming from and let out a foul curse and proceeded to follow Harry out…

**Sorry u guys it's been a while. I have too much hw, so I post whenever I can. Here's chapter 7, sorry to keep u waiting…. Who is the guy? Why is Hermione with him and all those good questions…Sorry it was vague at the end I'm running late for class, excuse the grammatical errors.. don't have time to check… Thanks for reading and to those of you who reviewed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

All Harry could see as he walked towards his new car, all he saw was red and Hermione smiling that smile at the boy she had been with. He knew he was overreacting as he hadn't even spoken to her, and the last time he had, they had fought over going back to Hogwarts, for seventh year. It wasn't his place to even feel anything for her; she was his best friend after all, his female best friend whom he had come to view as more than that.

What the hell had she been doing with that boy? Harry started to feel he should go back into the café and give that guy a few punches. It's not your place Potter, he thought to himself. Yes but that's my female in there, with another man. Harry stood behind his car ready to apparate out of London to Privet Drive. With a distracted mind Harry looked around the parking lot to see if anyone could see him before, he apparated. Seeing no one he concentrated on his location.

**RPOV**

"I'll have the same," Remus said looking up at the waitress who was practically giving Harry a peep show at every asset she had. You don't have a chance child; he is enamored with someone else. Remus thought to himself.

"I'll have Fries and a burger with a sprite," Tonks said from beside him. She was so thin one had to wonder where all that food went but then again she is an Auora.

Remus smiled knowingly at her, and she blushed. Her eyes as she looked at him were full of admire and love. Her smiled back and kept string in her eyes until he felt his head start leaning towards hers.

"I'll be back," Remus heard Harry saying and looked up at him and gave him a disoriented questioning look.

Harry just nodded towards the bathroom and Remus realized he was leaving them to give them alone time. He smiled at the young man before him and nodded. He watched as he double-checked for his wand; boy was growing up too fast due to the horrors of the war the Wizarding World was going through. He couldn't help but feel fatherly pride and love towards him. He reminded him of James each day he saw him. He had inherited his charm for the ladies, but unlike James he was almost oblivious to them. He realized Harry was becoming more and more confident in himself each day he embraced his destiny.

"We are here alone for a couple of minutes," Remus said to Tonks, looking mischievous.

"I know," she answered scooting closer to him. He put his hand on her back and started rubbing circles on her back. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of Harry. He is so grown and he is becoming who he was meant to be," she said smiling a proud mama smile. She tilted her head up and looked in his eyes searching. Whatever she had been looking for she clearly found it because she tilted her head towards his and he dipped his to hers, and kissed her. He was sure he would never get enough of her because each time he had her in his arms he felt his love for her growing. He deepened the kiss and she wrapped her hands around his neck holding on to him tightly. Remus groaned into her mouth and she smiled against his lips pulling back.

"I don't you want to give people a show," she said.

"Right now all I'm thinking about is just being with you. She smiled and kissed him again. The next thing Remus knew Harry was passing him in a haste to get out without even a word of what was happening.

He looked over in the direction where Harry had just come from and let out a foul curse. _Damn Hermione why are you so stubborn? I know you are in love with Harry, who is the guy?_ Remus thought to himself towards her.

"Talk with her for me would you?"He asked Tonks. "I don't think she even knew he was here," he finished indicating to the table Hermione was. Tonks just nodded and walked toward were she was sitting.

Remus walked after Harry not knowing what he was going to say about what he had just seen but he knew he didn't want Harry to leave without at least talking to Hermione.

"Harry!"He called out to the young man but he didn't slow down. He wasn't even sure he had heard him; he had looked so lost when he had passed by him.

**End of Remus's perspective**

"Harry," he heard his name being called out and stopped. His ears were ringing and his heart was twisting in pain. He turned to see Remus coming over to him and he held out the keys, "Here, I was planning on apparating."

"To where Harry? I don't need your car keys I am a legal adult and can apparate with no problem; you on the other hand are a different matter."

Harry chose to ignore the posed question and steeped away from Remus. He was already seeing a picture in his mind of where he wanted to go. He wasn't sure where it was but he really needed to go away and be alone. Alone and away from Hermione… and everyone in the Wizarding World.

When Harry didn't answer Remus sighed and walked over to his now god-son. "Harry, I know what you think you saw in there but I doubt it was like that. You know, you overreacted in there and you have to face her at some time. I doubt she even knew you were there," Remus said and noticed a little later than he was supposed he had said the wrong thing. "I mean the direction she was facing it would be impossible to have …..

"I'll see you home" he said with every intention of apparating away.

"You know Harry you can't run every time you face a problem. It's not you, I know you'll be beating yourself up after you leave-"

"I was actually thinking about that self-righteous shit and I came to my mind and realized I could care less what people thought of me," he said his voice sure interrupting Remus in the middle of his speech.

"Harry-"

"No, Harry nothing. Let me deal with this by myself for once okay. Let me think for me this time," he stated looking determined and broken.

He might not have realized it himself, but Remus saw and felt a familiar pang of pain as he watched his god-son start to break apart this early on before the fight even started.

Tonks where are you? He thought desperately.

"Harry," a soft voice said meekly from behind the two men facing each other.

"Harry," a soft voice said meekly from behind the two men facing each other.

Hermione ran out of the café hot on Tonks' heels. What was going on? Tonks had said it was an emergency, Harry had walked out of the café in a rush and she was afraid he was going to do something stupid.

She saw his rigid back and his stance. He seemed as though he would fall at any second

****

"Harry," she said softly, for a moment she didn't think he heard her. Then he stood up straighter pulling his new muscular six foot one body to its full height. His back moved a sign of deep breathing, he was pulling himself together. Not a very good sign.

When he turned around his face was emotionless. He was blank and looking very much the warrior he was born to be.

"Hi, Hermione," he said his voice betraying nothing.

**I know its not much but i was trying to connect some things i decided they won't fit in. I am choosing to move them to chapter nine. Sorry for the wait. Thatnks to all the reviewers**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Harry," she said softly, for a moment she didn't think he heard her. Then he stood up straighter pulling his new muscular six foot one body to its full height. His back moved a sign of deep breathing, he was pulling himself together. Not a very good sign.

When he turned around his face was emotionless. He was blank and looking very much the warrior he was born to be. The face of the Harry she had known just a couple of days ago was gone, in his place standing someone she had no idea how to talk to.

"Harry," she said again trying to coax a reply out of him.

He said nothing only stared at her though she wasn't even sure he was seeing her.

She tried again "Harry," he just stood there staring at her. Seeing he was going to not say anything she decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked over to him and touched his arm gently, still no reaction. Her patience was starting to thin out and she stood right in-front of him in his space. He stepped back a little and looked down at her. He still wasn't saying anything.

"Harry? What wrong with you? She asked her tone stone cold.

He still stared at her and his silence was starting to infuriate her.

Deciding he wasn't going to talk to her Hermione took his hand in hers and looked pointedly at Remus and Tonks, and then they disappeared.

Harry didn't even care that he was being taken against his will to go somewhere with the one person in the world he was in love with but was also in need of avoiding. They arrived at the destination Hermione had chosen. Harry noticed it was the park close to his house, the same park where Dudley and his goons used to bully him. He snorted inwardly and thought, "_Perfect place to talk to me. Thanks."_

Hermione walked over to one of the swings and sat down. He didn't move just stood where they had landed. She didn't say anything for a while just looked at him. Deciding he still wasn't going to sit down or talk to her she opened the conversation.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked him seriously. He stared at her and said nothing. She looked down and the next time she lifted her head tears were in her eyes and she was blinking hard to keep the tears from dropping.

"I don't get you Harry James, one moment you are all caring then the next moment you are acting like this. I honestly thi-"

"I'm sorry Hermione," he cut her off in the middle of her rant quietly.

She stared at him for a moment in shock that he had actually spoken.

"Excuse me?" she asked not certain she had actually heard him.

"I said I'm sorry Hermione," he repeated a little louder this time his green eyes on her brown ones looking sad. That was the first emotion he had shown since she had started talking to him at the café. When Hermione didn't say anything just stared at him as though he had grown another head with a horn he continued. He figured this would be the best way for him to just say what was on his mind and in his heart. He couldn't stand to see the tears that were so close to falling from her eyes. "I really have no right to react the way I did today and I am sorry you had to be on the receiving end of that. I just have a lot going on with my life right now and I can't seem to put everything in order. I have these feelings that I do not understand. I can't even begin to fathom what they mean. I am feeling things that I shouldn't… and most likely it will end badly, but I can't stop what I'm feeling even though it's wrong. I just can't stand aside and watch someone take-," he stopped abruptly just as he was about to tell her how he felt.

Unconsciously he had been moving closer and closer to Hermione. They now stood inches apart from each other with him looking down at her, his eyes staring down into hers and hers into his.

Hermione had never seen Harry's eyes looking so intense and as they stared into her brown eyes, they were like sharp emeralds. They seemed to be searching for something within her and she felt as though he was seeing right through her. All the way to her soul. She inhaled deeply inhaling his scent in the process leaving her a little disoriented and light headed. She closed her eyes and mentally shook herself awake and out of the daze he was putting her into.

"Harry, its okay to feel new emotions, you don't always have to have an interpretation of what you are feeling. Sometimes you just need to let what you are feeling take over. You are growing and you need to feel, confusion, anger any kind of emotion is bound to be bombarding you especially because your magic is growing, your abilities are taking control and you just need to have them lead you until your magic has reached its full potential. Of course you will also need to control it this way you won't become power. It's part of growing up and I doubt you'd ever feel something that would end up being dangerous to the point you are thinking. You have to start thinking about yourself Harry. I know you like taking care of others but who will take care of you? You have to try and take care of yourself at some point you know?" she said seriously a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

He still hadn't moved away from her and she could feel his body heat. Her brain wasn't functioning well and she hoped she had said things that made sense. Harry moved closer to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her brown curls, making his voice muffled when he spoke.

"I am so sorry Hermione. You don't deserve the kind of treatment I have been giving you. You are my best-friend in the entire world and I just can't bear the thought of losing. Not even to another-," he stopped again. Why can't I just tell her?

Hermione moved a little away from him and looked at him studying his expression. He wanted to tell her something, she was pretty sure of that. Her heart wanted it to be how much he was in love with her but her mind, being the only rational part on her body at that very moment denied that possibility. She knew he was one of the most handsome guys at Hogwarts and she was sure he could get any girl he wanted and he wouldn't date or even give a girl like her a second glance.

"You won't lose me Harry. I am always here and always will be," she told him conveying all of her feelings in her voice. Her eyes were now connected to his. He stared into her eyes for a while saying nothing only reveling in her beauty.

"Hermione you can't guarantee that don't you know?" he asked his voice soft.

"I know but with you around I know I will always be safe and of course you will always protect me though I might need to protect you once in a while," she said a smile in her voice.

Harry smiled and pulled her back to him and hugged her again. He could feel his body getting excited so he pulled back and kissed her forehead though he wished he could kiss her soft lips but she was taken. Speaking of that…

"Anything you want to tell me Mione?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively; a smile on his lips, the playful Harry she knew was back.

"About what?" she asked innocently though she had an idea what he was talking about.

"You know the movie star looking guy in the café," he said lightly though his eyes had lost a little of their light. His smile never faltered though it looked a little forced all of a sudden.

She had known the topic was going to come up at some point and she had figured "the movie looking guy" as Harry chose to refer him as was the reason Harry had stormed out of the café, but that couldn't be true since he didn't feel that way about her. She blushed when she realized Harry was staring at her waiting for a reply. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"He is my cousin. He is visiting us from New York. He was born here but he moved there with his mom and dad when his father got promoted and his company went to the U.S. Business is better there. He is a Muggle with only the gift of Telekinesis. He knows about me being a witch, since our great grandmother was a witch. He-," she stopped when she saw Harry staring ay her. His mouth was slightly ajar and he seemed to have stopped listening. "Harry?" she said.

He blinked and looked her in the eye.

"He's your cousin?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied not sure where this was going.

"You never told me you had a brother," he said.

"You never asked," she said with a smile. His eyes were shining again and her knees were starting to weaken again. It was not fair that he could do that to her.

"Do you have any other family members I should know about?" he asked.

"I have an aunt, an uncle, two-," she didn't finish because she could see his eyes were now fixed on her. He was staring at her mouth with an intensity she had never seen.

"Harry?" she asked.

He didn't respond, but his eyes flickered to hers a moment before he brought his head down and kissed her. She stood still for a second in shock then every thought in her mind flew away and she was kissing him. He tasted fantastic. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly granted it. His tongue swept hers in a fight of dominance. She could feel his body pressed against hers and she could feel how excited he was getting. She moaned when he pushed his body into hers making her feel his manhood, in return he groaned when she ground her front into his hips. A gasp escaped her mouth when he pulled her even closer and let his hands roam to her behind. When breathing became essential she pulled away and smiled at him with her eyes closed. He laid his head on her shoulder in her hair, inhaling her scent.

When Hermione opened her eyes Harry still had his head buried in her hair on her shoulder. She stepped back, instantly missing the warmth of his body. He looked up at with a look that had fear written all over it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't want our friendship to be messed up," he said running a hand in his hair a sure sign of frustration. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I-," she cut him off.

Harry don't apologize unless you didn't mean to kiss me," she said looking at him. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to."

"Hermione-," he started.

"I know about the dangers Harry, but-,"

"I know you know Hermione but I don't want to put you in danger," he said his eyes drilling into her.

"I know Harry," she said but he didn't let her finish.

"Hermione, what about Ron?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"He's in love with you," he said.

"But I don't love him Harry," she said trying to have him read she loved only him.

"I saw you together at the funeral you know?"

She knew he would bring that up and knowing Harry and his "honor" streak he wouldn't jump into a relationship with her if he knew Ron liked her.

"I'm sorry Mione I have to go," he said and took her hand. He apparated her back to the café and gave her chaste kiss on the lips and another on her forehead then apparated himself away leaving a stunned Remus and Tonks behind.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long for me to update. I didn't know how to proceed with the story. Thank you all for reading. Please review. Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story to their favourite alerts and so here it is. Thanks read, and have fun… xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry this is not a chapter… I promise to try and upload three chapters at least to make up for the lack pf uploading I have put ya'll through

Guys I am so sorry for not uploading… I am kind of in a tight spot with my school stuff and finances. I can't seem to bring myself to write anything but I will definetly try to post something over the weekend. I have a chapter started but have no idea how to proceed. I can't really connect… thanks 4 ur patience..

Many many apologies


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**Of Course I don't own the HP Series**

**A/N:**

**I think I want to forward time a little and have him train the rest of sixth year. There surely will be his POV's as well as Hermione and everybody's.**

Hermione stood staring at the spot Harry had just disappeared from, looking lost and broken. She felt herself falling apart from the inside, only it didn't stop on the inside because she soon found herself in Remus arms being escorted to a seat.

She didn't cry as might be expected of her. She would not cry for him as though he were dead. He was just gone and that took her breath away leaving her shaking and very much broken. He was her rock and he was her purpose. He was the one who motivated her to read as much as possible and learn as much as she could to help aid him and protect him. Now he was gone and she felt even more determined than ever to try and help him. She would do everything with vigor and train herself as best she could this way when he returns she would be able to help him face the Dark Lord.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and composed herself, and looked up into the worried faces of Remus and Tonks; she gave the both of them a weak smile.

Relief showed on their faces to see she wasn't too bad in shape as they had thought.

"Where did Harry go Hermione?" Tonks was the first to ask.

"I don't know, he just said he had to go," she said remembering how he had kissed her before guilt and fear took place in his eyes and left.

The nerve of him, to toy with her emotions like that, to kiss so beautifully, and then leave her strung like a tight wire like that to go only Merlin knows where. _Hermione, you are not going to think like that. Pull yourself together._ She admonished herself.

"What do you mean? He couldn't have just left like that. We have to know where he is for his protection. If Dumbledore were here he would know- ," Tonks was panicking. She had been assigned to protect him by the late Headmaster because of her ability.

"Tonks, you need to pull yourself together. Harry wouldn't just leave without a plan. He probably knows where he's going. I think we she give him a time frame. If he isn't back within a month then we can look for him. Remember he said he needed to figure some things out by himself. Things he can't tell us," that was Remus's thoughtful reply.

Hermione snorted on the inside at the absurdity of his reply. Harry had no real plan. All he wanted was to go some place he could train, somewhere Voldemort would not try to kill anyone talking to him. Harry had no plan. He was following his Destiny and he was going to try and find the Horcruxes. She wouldn't tell Remus that though because he would freak just as his girlfriend was doing.

"I think I want to go home now. I have quite a few things to do," she said looking at the couple.

"Okay, we'll take you-," that was from Remus.

"It's okay, you don't have to I have a ride. Remember my brother? He is still here and I think he's witnessed enough Drama for a lifetime with us Wizards and Witches," she said as she got up to leave.

The said brother was already making his way towards her worry on his face. She smiled at him, though it took a lot on her part.

"Bruce, this is Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, they are like me," she gave the simple explanation as to why she had disappeared as she saw clearly in his eyes he wanted to ask. She gave him a _later_ look.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes and outstretched his hand towards Remus first, after shook it he indicated the same courtesy towards Tonks.

"Same here," replied Tonks at the same moment Remus said, "You too mate."

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked Bruce. He nodded and led her through the crowd to her car.

Remus and Tonks watched them leave and then followed a few minutes later. If Harry was gone that meant their duties just shifted to the girl he loved. He would want them to protect her seeing as he was a bit indisposed at the moment.

***

Hermione walked out with her cousin though she considered him more of a brother than anyone else. He was one of the closest people to her with the exception of Harry and her parents of course. He knew her very well and she loved him to pieces. He like Harry didn't judge her for her being so smart, he didn't judge that she (as she thought) wasn't the prettiest of the girls out there.

"So Hermione would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked his voice serious dividing his attention between driving and her.

" Um, well as you saw that was Remus and Tonks and they are from the Wizarding world and I thought maybe something was wrong that was why they were there…" she didn't know how to continue so she just trailed off thinking that was a good enough explanation.

Bruce knew her well and he knew she was hiding something but he wasn't sure how to ask her about it. So he decided to take the safest part and deal with the hard path when the time came, "Everything is fine though?"

"Yeah everything is going alright," she answered shortly.

She was making it very hard to proceed with the conversation with her short answers he decided. So he went for the kill. "Who was the guy you ran after?"

She fidgeted in her sit, obviously not really willing to share the guy's identity. He had his suspicions as to who it was but he had to hear it from her.

She cleared her throat and fidgeted with her hair all the while stalling from answering him. He also noticed her face had a tinge of pink to it. She was BLUSHING. Not an easy fit for Hermione.

"We go to school together," she finally answered.

"That's it?" he asked incredulously. She wasn't going to play games with him, he decided. Clearly the guy's identity was to be coaxed out of her.

"Okay, he's a friend from school."

"Hermione, that wasn't Harry Potter, was it?" he asked point blank.

"Yes, that was him," she replied after a moment.

"The why aren't you with him right now? Why aren't you hanging out together? Is it because of me? You know I know London very well, this is my second home, you need to-," she cut him off in a tiny voice he wouldn't have been able to hear if they hadn't been in the confines of a car.

"He left," her voice wavered a second and she turned her head quickly to look out the car's window.

"Excuse me?" he asked not understanding.

"He's gone," her voice was breathless and think with pain and what he suspected to be tears.

"What? Why? How could…I mean- What?" he asked again at a loss.

Hermione sniffled and raised one hand to her face to wipe away the tears she had forbidden to come.

Grateful that they had arrived at the Granger House Bruce got out of the car as fast as he could and went to his sister's side. He opened the door and she got out of the car. H e took her into his arms in a hug.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

"I actually don't know," was Hermione's muffled reply.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't he tell you?" he asked shock and exasperation in his voice.

"He didn't tell me Bruce, I don't know where he is. How can I look out for him if I don't know where he is?" she asked more to herself than him.

"Honey, it'll be okay. He'll come back," Bruce didn't know that because he didn't know Harry but he just wanted his sister to be better.

"Oh, I know he'll come back. Why couldn't he just ask for my help? I would have done anything for him. I would still do anything for him. Why has he got to be the Chosen One? Why is it his Destiny? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why has he got to be so honorable? Why him?" she asked no one in particular. Her tears were now dry. _No more crying._ She told herself. She knew the answers to all the questions she had asked. He was chosen because he is brave. It is his destiny due to his Courage. It couldn't be someone else because they would have broken, he was steadfast in what he believed was right and he was the one. He was the light himself. He was the protector of the Wizarding world.

"What do you mean Destiny? Or Chosen One at that?" Bruce asked confused.

"Remember those books about the Wizarding world that Grandma gave us to read? The ones with the Dark Lord and a young boy who saved the world from the Dark One?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, the little boy's name was-," he stopped abruptly as the pieces put themselves together in his head. "Holly Cow!!! that was Harry Potter!!! You know Harry Potter?!! He is a celebrity Hermione!!! Your best friend or should I say Boyfriend? is famous," he said excitement ringing in his voice.

"He is not my boyfriend," then as an after thought she added, "He doesn't feel that way about me."

"That's what you keep telling yourself," Bruce said a smile in his voice. He pulled out of their hug and put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards the house.

"Yeah, Bruce, he might be famous and all but he's got this whole thing in-front of him that even I don't full understand. Not to mention he's gone," she said bitterness in her voice.

"Hermione, he'll be fine and he'll be back. I'm sure nothing will happen to him," Bruce assured her as they walked through the door.

**A/N: Yeah that's what I have. Short but I am kind of rusty… I have Bruce there for Hermione while she is in the Muggle World this way she doesn't have to deal with Harry's leaving by herself, and that's the only reason Bruce knows about the Wizarding world. Thank you so much Gloria for reviewing and for being patient with me as well as all my other readers. I am forever grateful to you. Thank you for your patience and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO ENJOY!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

****Of course I don't own the HP Series. If I did I wouldn't have Harry marry Ginny!****

The last face Harry saw was Hermione's and he drew strength from her. He knew she was probably cursing him to Hell and back for his departure but it was completely necessary in his eyes. He apparated himself out of London. He found himself a shack that seemed empty and made a makeshift bed with his bag as a pillow. He couldn't, or rather he didn't want to think about London or Hermione or anything he had left behind at the moment. He conjured a blanket and went to sleep.

_**Minutes later he was finally asleep…**_

He was walking aimlessly looking for something he couldn't find and he was getting ready to give up when and animal that looked strangely like a wolf appeared. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until he had the animal's voice in his head, or what he assumed was its' voice.

_"Follow me," it said. The voice was deep and male. It held authority and assurance._

_ "How can I hear your voice?" he asked following the animal._

_ "I was send here by your guardians to lead you to where you are going for your training," was the supplied answer._

_ "Who are my guardians? Why should I follow you? I don't know who you are? Where did you come from? Who says I need training? Why-,"_

_ "Young Harry you have too many questions. I applaud you for your cautiousness but you don't need that with me. I am here to help you out," he said._

_ "How do you know my name? How do I know you are here to help me and you weren't sent by Voldemort to kill me?" he asked his voice hard and cold._

_ "First off if I wanted to kill you _Harry _I would have done so already. I wasn't sent here on bad intentions, your guardians sent me. My name is Sephraim. Follow me," he repeated and Harry followed him. _

_Surely it couldn't harm him in his own dream._

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_Where you are supposed to be for your training. I'm going to show you where you are to go tomorrow when you wake up._

The next morning at nine a.m Harry Potter woke up exhaustion out of his body but not his soul. His body ached from sleeping on the floor which brought memories of sleeping in the cupboard at the Dursleys'; he just wasn't ready to deal with. He picked his pillow/bag off the floor and made his way out of the shack.

He turned right the moment he stepped put of the shack. The more he kept walking he found he knew where he was going. He knew that if he kept walking down towards the south he would find a cabin. He knew there was something he was looking for at the cabin. He knew he had to do something at the cabin but he wasn't sure of what it was yet.

Three hours later he arrived at the cabin and walked in. His guard already up, he looked around. The place looked deserted. There was a pot on the fire-stove but it was empty and burned and the fire-stove was off. The flames that should have been there had anyone been living there were not present. Ashes to show someone had lived there once upon a time and used the stove were the only signs of life of the someone who had lived there was human.. He walked further into the room to explore, his curiosity taking him further inside.

The attack came from his left. He ducked in time for the fist coming towards his head to miss and turned for the door. He wanted any advantage he could get. He lifted his own hand about to retaliate when another attack came for his neck this time. Again he twisted his body and escaped. He threw a punch himself at the attacker's stomach. The man jumped away and laded a blow to Harry's cheek and another at his stomach, his leg swept under Harry's and Harry went down hard. It happened so quickly! How had his attacker moved that quickly? How was it even possible to move your fist and legs simultaneously without the other person seeing you moving? His attacker seemed to be rooted in the same spot as he fought but his body was definitely moving. That was the only way you could explain how he landed his legs and fists on Harry. Seeing an opening in his opponent Harry drew his wand and was about to use it when-

"Stop! That was just a test. I wanted to know what they had given me to deal with." his voice was deep. It rang of authority. A voice of someone who you want to respect.

Harry was on his back panting to catch his breath. The blow to the stomach really hurt. He came face to face with the guy who had tried to hurt him, wand held at ready. The man was huge. He was ripped with muscles he looked like a warrior. He stood at about six feet five and he had the darkest brown eyes they looked almost black. He was probably in his early twenties. Harry guessed maybe twenty-two. He looked cold and very serious. He had a sharp nose but not as sharp as Snape's. If there were women here they would probably be all over him. He stood up from the ground and materialized a stool for himself and sat down close to the door. His opponent took note of this with a tiny flicker of his lips that could have passed for a smile.

His guard still up Harry looked at the man who could snap his neck with his one hand and asked.

"Who are you? Who sent you? Who gave me to you? What do you-?"

"Hold your horses! It's true. You do ask a lot of questions. The old man was right. At least you have fast reflexes. We still need to work on your combat though. We have such short time," he paused.

"Who are you? Who is the "old man"?" Harry asked once more.

"Patience Mr. Potter. My name is Liam and Dumbledore sent you to me. He-"

"I know you are lying because Dumbledore is dead. I killed him-"

"Potter, I knew Dumbledore before you were born and he told me a day like this would come. Remember last night when you were asleep and you dreamt about coming to this place. Your wolf knew where you were supposed to be. He led you here." He waited for Harry to say something to show he had understood.

"What do you mean my wolf? When did Dumbledore tell you about me? How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You would make a great Investigator. You don't miss details. I like that. I have known Dumbledore for almost forty-five years now. He knew things wouldn't go as he had planned ever since your parents were killed. He knew you would need to be trained one day, so he gave that assignment to me," Liam's tone didn't betray feelings about what he thought of Dumbledore dumping Harry on lap.

"You wouldn't make a very good prisoner. You don't cooperate. You have avoided all my questions leave for a few. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but you know you have to train and I'm offering you the resources and everything I know," Liam answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance only if I can ask you something in return that you have to answer," Harry returned.

"Sure. If I can answer it without exposing all my secrets I will answer you,"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," he answered as though it was that simple.

"No. How old are you really? You can't have known Dumbledore-"

"Perfect. You pay attention when you are being taught. You passed the first test. Technically I am twenty-two. Well my body is twenty-two, I am six hundred and thirty two years old," Liam answered.

"Are you a Vampire?" Harry asked.

"No. We are similar only in the aging department. I don't drink blood nor am I afraid to go out in the sun as you obviously see," That tiny flick of his lips quirking up came and went before Harry was sure he had seen it.

"What are you?"

"That's for you to find out. So, do you want to train with me?"

"Yeah." He replied hoping against all hope that he was making the right choice.

**Please Review**

**Sorry it took a while… Thanks to all those who have kept the faith and those who reviewed.**


End file.
